Crying Rain
by Luna'sStar101
Summary: I'll become the one thing no one thought I could be.... a gundam fighter. Rain leaves after Domon yells at her after the Allenby incident and has become a gundam fighter, but the catch is that no one knows it's her. First fic don't hate and plz review!
1. Rain

**Hey everybody it's Luna'sStar101 and this is my first fic so don't hate!!! also it will eventually be Domon/Rain so just give some time.**

**Disclamier: *sobs uncontrollably and starts hitting ground with fist* no i don't own it! *hiccup***

* * *

Rain

How ironic

My father always said that rain was a blessing and that's why he named me after it, but it seems to Domon that I'm all but a curse. And he's right I am a curse. I don't deserve to be a doctor if I can't even do the simple task of watching Allenby and thanks to my mistake she's missing. So now Domon hates me for it and maybe he's right I don't deserve to be his crew member, but most of all I don't deserve to love him. So I'll make myself worthy to love

By becoming a gundam fighter.

* * *

'Drip, drip, drip'

"Finally it's stopped"

"You know Lien, instead of waiting for it to stop raining you could of helped us get Neo-Vietnam's gundam ready for transport to go back," said Minh who came to sit down next to me near the window.

"Yeah, but what fun would that be?" I asked turning to my brother.

"What fun would it be just sitting here watching the rain?" he countered.

"Touché, my brother," I said turning my attention back to the window when something caught my line of vision.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked will getting up from my seat.

Making my way over to the large window that looked out into the sea I spotted something, no _someone._

_"_Hey isn't that the crew member for Neo-Japan. Hey Lien where are you going?" yelled Minh as I made my way down the staircase that lead towards the door.

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to see what's she's doing out there in the rain!" I yelled over my shoulder.

* * *

'Oh Domon'

"Miss?" Someone said behind me while laying their hand on my shoulder.

"Hmm" I answered turning my body to face the owner of the voice. What I was met with was the greenest eyes I've ever seen.

"Are you alright miss?" the owner of the voice who from what I can see was a young girl with dark black hair and was wearing black skinny jeans with a yellow shirt which had the Vietnamese dragon on it. 'She must be part of the Neo-Vietnam team'

I nodded for it hurt too much to speak.

"You don't look fine," a young man spoke coming towards us.

'They must be twins' I thought while looking the man over. He looked exactly like the girl, but in male form.

"Why don't you come with us so you can dry? You must've gotten stuck in the storm," he said looking at my clothes. I didn't notice in till then that I was soaked to the bone.

Nodding I aloud them to lead me towards a building. Looking up I notice it was the Neo-Vietnam's team building.

Domon won't be happy that I'm associating with the enemy.

'Screw Domon! We're not even part of his crew anymore so it doesn't even matter'

True and maybe these people will accept me better

Walking into an office the man lead me towards two chairs that faced a giant window that looked over the sea.

'So that's how they spotted me'

"So what's your name?" the woman asked.

"Lien you don't have to ask so bluntly," scold the male.

"It's fine. My name's Rain Mikamura," I replied.

"You mean Rain Mikamura head crew member of Neo-Japan's gundam team?" The woman named Lien asked.

"Former Head member, I resigned today," I said

"What happened?" the man asked.

"Let's just say that it was too great of a burden to some people"

"That sucks, oh and I'm Lien and that's my brother Minh" Lien said.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Lien

"Actually I had this stupid of idea of becoming a gundam fighter," I chuckled

When my reply was meet with silence I decided to look up and was meet with a very creepy smile plastered on Lien.

"What?" I asked wearily.

"Welcome to the team Rain," yelled Lien before engulfing me in a hug


	2. Lights

**Yay I finally finished the second chapter! It was a lot shorter,but when i eead it I thought it would look a little stupid so i had to redo the WHOLE thing, which wasn't fun trust me. Now it might take me a while to get the third chapter up cuz I have a science project due (just kill me now!!!) so be Patient! as the Shuffle Allience makes their appearance! YAY!! sorry if i made George a litle bit snobby, but I had to!!! (don't worry it's only for this chapter) **

**So see you next week hopefully!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or anything!!! (goes off crying in a corner)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lights

Tokyo

Home to the 14th gundam tournament.

'I made it' I thought as a smile appeared on my face. It's been almost four years sense I saw my friends and I can only imagine what they would do if they saw me again. Shirley and the girls would probably cry and envelope me in a giant hug; Sai Saici would most likely be badgering me with questions; Chibodee would be at his feet thanking God that I'm back; George would be thankful that I'm back; Argo would just stand there; and Domon, well I don't really know about him I mean I did leave him without so much as a goodbye.

"Hey Rain, are you ok?" asked Lien over the transmission.

"Huh? Oh yeah I just was thinking," I sighed.

"Well snap out of it, we can't have you lollygagging in dreamville when we have the Battle Royale at stake!" shouted Lien.

"For such a small person you sure are loud," I mumbled.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"Nothing!" I lied.

"Yeah that's what I thought," she said.

Leaving the silence of my Gundam once again my mind began to wonder. 'Four years, four years sense they last saw me. Would they be mad if they found out what I've become? Or would they shout with joy?'** It's not like they're going to find out, I mean we've kept it hidden this long, why reveal who we are now?** I guess you're right, besides _He _would probably be extremely furious if he found out I'm with another team.' **The more reason not to tell them, now let's go or we're going to be late! **Wincing a bit about how loud my inner could be we blasted off towards the opening ceremony for the 14th Gundam tournament.

* * *

"Ugh, what's taking him so long?" complained Lien.

"Oh hush up, at least you're not stuck in a hot, tight MST suit like Rain is," scolded Minh my other crew member who was also Lien's twin brother.

"But we've been waiting for forever!" Lien exclaimed.

"Come on Lien its only been five minutes and look Prime Minister Karato is coming now," I said, at the same time Prime Minister Karato could be seen making his way over to a microphone that stood in front of the huge crowd with the Gundams situated behind him.

Adjusting his tie a bit he began his speech.

"Today is a proud day for me. Four years ago I would have laughed if someone told me that Neo-Japan would be hosting the next Gundam match," he paused and then continued on, "But thanks to hard work from our Gundam we did it," he boasted as a cheer from the crowd risen up.

"And now I'd like to introduce the man and his Gundam who made it possible!"

I have dreaded this part to come for four years and now it's happening. I've always imagined what would happen when I saw _Him _again, would I shout in joy or with horror? Would I cry tears of happiness or pain? Or would I do nothing at all? **I think we should go with answer #3, nothing at all.** And surprisingly I agreed with my inner for once. **About time too.** 'Oh hush up it looks like he's continuing now' I shushed my inner-self.

"Here he is folks, Domon Kasshu!" Karato announced as a man who still held my affections stepped out of Burning Gundam.

I never thought it was even possible for someone to get more handsome, but it seems I was proven wrong once again. His hair got a bit longer which was still detained by his signature red ribbon. It seemed he some how he packed on more muscle that could be seen under the tight MST suit. But the one that hadn't change about him was his face; it still held that angry bored look.

Stepping out of Burning Gundam he just stood there, looking like he didn't want to be here.

"Now that's done let me introduce the other gundams that will be competing," Karato spoke.

"Hey Rain, what are you going to do when you have to step out and everybody recognizes your face?" Lien asked a little panicky.

"Don't worry I got it covered," I assured.

As Prime Minister Karato continued on with introducing the other countries he finally neared us. Slipping on a smooth plain white mask that covered my whole face and only left thin slits where my eyes were I waited for him to call Neo-Vietnam's Light Gundam.

"And last is Neo-Vietnam's Light Gundam with there fighter, wait where's her name?" he requested.

Thinking my presences was a little over due I stepped into the spot light.

"I don't have a name," I stated.

Looking up to where the voice had come from Prime Minister Karato looked a little bit shocked to be met with a mask and not an actual face.

Clearing his throat he continued, "Well there you have it people, 15 countries fighting to rule the universe!"

* * *

Deciding I had enough I jumped down as the crowd started to dissipate. Wanting to find Minh and Lien quickly I began to search the crowd. Finally locating them at a Dumpling stall looking at the many different dumplings, (**what else would you do at a dumpling stall?)** I began to maneuver my way around the different stalls and people. But before I could make to my destination my ears caught something interesting.

"I mean who do you think she could be bro?" asked none other then Sai Saici.

"I don't know, but we better watch out. I heard that she hasn't lost a battle once!" answered his gossiping partner Chibodee Crocket.

"Well I think that's absurd, I mean it would be extremely hard for man to go undefeated, let alone a woman," spoke George.

Wanting to have a little fun I silently crept up towards them.

"Is that what you think?" I questioned behind George's shoulder.

Seeing them all instantly freeze up made me want to laugh until my sides hurt, but wanting to keep my façade up I stood there silently.

Turning around at neck-breaking speeds, I not only came face to face with Chibodee, George, and Sai Saici, but the whole shuffle alliance and their crew members.

"You know you shouldn't doubt a Gundam fighter's ability, it's very rude especially if she's a woman," I spoke crossing my arms.

"Oh Madame I didn't see there," George chuckled nervously.

Not wanting to talk to him after being insulted I turned my attention to Chibodee.

"But it is true," I stated.

"What is?" he asked dumbly.

"I haven't lost one match and I don't plan on losing one," I said turning to the man who was leaning casually on the building**.**

"That's mighty confident of you," he said getting up.

"Confidence is a belief in one powers and weaknesses. I don't believe in my powers, I know my powers and my weaknesses thus me being not confident, but being assured that I will win most my battles, besides I'm sure none of my crew members are going to run away." Looking at his reaction to what I said I knew I stuck a nerve. You've got to understand, I never wanted to say that, but he was getting on my straw with the way he acted and that was the only comeback I could think of. But I saw it was a mistake.

From the way his face was bunching up in anger I knew he as going to snap, but I just couldn't help myself saying this.

"And at least I wasn't the one who made her run away," and that's when it happened. If you weren't a highly trained fighter it would have all been a blur, but to me it seemed to happen in slow motion.

Not being able to take anymore of this ridicule he lunged at my throat before anybody could stop him. Grabbing on to my neck he tried to bring me down, but I wasn't having any of that. With a swift, but powerful kick to his side he let go, but at the same time brought his knee up connecting with my stomach, knocking all the air out of me. Never one to back down I quickly brought my head up and knocked heads with him, leaving him unbalanced. Taking this small window of opportunity I delivered a swift knee to the groan. As he went down I sent high powered kick to his face, hearing a satisfying crunching sound as his jaw was dislocated.

Satisfied with what I had done, I turned around as George and Chibodee helped Domon up, about to leave, but not without saying,

"You should get that checked out, but wait Rain left," with that I walked out as the crowd that gathered to watch the fight parted to let me through.

This will be very interesting.


	3. News

**Hey sorry this is like almost a month late, but my computer broke down. also i've kinda lazy so sorry if this isn't as good as the rest of the chapters. Also this is really short, but some how I'll make up for it. **

**Enjoy and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own G-Gundam not matter how much i want to.**

* * *

"How could you have done something like this?"

'_Why me?' _I silently complained. Sighing, I turned in my extremely uncomfterable seat to come face to face with a steaming mad Lien.

"It's very simple, I broke his jaw," I explained. But it seemed that was the wrong thing to say because at that moment Lien looked like she would very well exploded with anger and frustration.

"No it's not simple, you could of very well have been disqualified! Not to mention, YOU DISLOCATED HIS JAW!!!!!!" she screamed.

"Man you are loud," I said, but from the death glares I was receiving I decided to take this from a different angle, "Oh come on it's not that bad, besides I was defending myself; he came after me like a mad man."

Seeing from the look in her eye I knew I was winning.

"Is that true?"

"Yeah, I mean come on he's the King of Hearts!"

"Yeah, but you are the Qu-"

"We don't need to speak of that," I said firmly, cutting her off.

Debating it over in her head, she finally gave in.

"Fine, But you're not allowed to go anywhere unless me or Minh is with you, understand?"

Wanting to get this over with I nodded my head in agreement.

"Good, because that means you get to go shopping with me!"

'_She planned this, that little she-devil!_'I thought as Lien tugged me out of my chair, leading me towards the doors.

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" I groaned as I plopped myself on a seat outside a small café.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," replied Lien as she sat across from me, setting down a mountain of bags.

"Maybe not for you, but to me that was torture. I mean come on! Who goes shopping for three hours straight?!"

"Well it's not my fault that Japan is known for their high fashion!" Lien argued.

"Whatever," I huffed, picking up a menu.

As we looked over the menu deciding what to eat, my ears betrayed me as I picked up something that in a way about me.

"And today, shocking news came as we learned that Neo-Japan's fighter Domon Kasshu somehow dislocated his jaw today. We're still trying to get information, but rumors have it that it was the mysterious Neo-Vietnam's fighter, who has been nicknamed Celeste (masked), was the one who caused it when the two had a unaffeital battle. We'll come back with more."

Shaking my head, I soon had a 'Why do they always make a big thing out of injuries and fights? **Well for one Domon is the King of Hearts, and two you're a mysterious newbie that no one even knows your name and you just dislocated the jaw of the man who won the Gundam Tournament**. 'I hate it when you're right.' **I know! **My inner thought cheerfully at the realization that she was finally right for once. Thinking back I could kind of see why they made it a big deal, I mean I did break his jaw, but it didn't look that bad! **That's because it hadn't started bruising yet.** Whatever, just a little foundation and ice, he'll be back together again.

It seems Lien my distrase and decided to try and distract me.

"Hey, there's this new dress store that I've been _dying_ to go to."

"Another one?" I groaned," Don't you have enough clothes?"

"A girl can never have enough clothes," she said cheerfully.

"Well for you it should be criminal. But let's hurry because I promised Minh that I would meet up with him to find who's fighting first," I said.

Quickly eating our food, we gathered Lien's huge amount of bags as I slipped on my mask, hurrying towards the area where the fate of the first gundam match laid.


	4. Surprise

**Yeah, yeah I knowyou're angry at me for not updating sooner, but what can I say? I'm a teenager, I'm lazy. So enjoy and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap!!!**

* * *

"Did you hear what she did?"

"I know I can't believe someone with the likes of her could do such a thing."

"Ugh, can't we go one place without having to hear "Oh I can't believe she broke this or that!" I yelled while walking down the crowded market street with Minh.

"Well that's the price for being famous and breaking the King of Hearts jaw," Minh said, smirking at the last part.

"It wasn't even broken, just dislocated," I informed pouting.

"Well it's just people find it amazing that a new comer like you could take on a man like Domon. Also no one knows who you are, so it gives you that mysterious that people are just naturally attracted to."

"Well they better get over it because if one more person mentions that fight I'm seriously going to blow," I said with darkening eyes.

"Maybe you'll be able to take it out on your first opponent."

My ears perked up at hearing this.

"By the way, who is my first opponent?"

"Oh, I believe its Neo-Mexico's Tequila Gundam," recalled Minh.

From the look of my scrunched up, confused face I was giving, Minh must have known what I was thinking.

"Two years ago they found the fighter Chico Rodriguez and his sister Gina hiding in the outer skirts of the city Mérida. The Mexican officials became angry once they learned of his betrayal, so they kidnapped his sister and threatened him that he'll never see her again if he doesn't fight for them again, and sadly he complied."

"But why would they go to those extremes just to win a Gundam Tournament?" I questioned.

"They're desperate to win. You're lucky that the leader of Neo-Vietnam likes you or else you'd be threatened too with something that you hold dear to your heart," Minh lectured.

"Well there is nothing they can threaten me with because I don't have anything to hold dear," I whispered not wanting Minh to hear.

"Hey, why don't we go to the arena to scout out your completion?" Minh suggested.

Putting a smile on my face, I nodded quickly hoping to make the last minutes of the first Gundam fight.

* * *

"And there you have it folks, Domon Kasshu of Neo-Japan has just defeated Neo-Singapore's Ashura Gundam!"

The uproar the crowd gave off unedifying. After Minh and I arrived at the stadium, I found to my surprise that it was Domon fighting. I was about to leave right there, but Minh convinced me to stay saying we need to "research" my future opponents. Even though I had all the research I needed about him since I was his ex-partner I knew Minh wasn't going to let me leave. So here we were, watching Domon beating the crud out of the Neo-Singapore fighter.

"Well since that's over…," I said rising from my seat.

"Rain listen," Minh commanded, pulling me back down.

Turning my head to the giant arena, I tuned into the speech Prime Minister Karato was giving to the crowd, and to a lesser extent, Domon.

"Good people of Neo-Japan, you have just witnessed the first defeat of the Gundam Tournament by our fighter, Domon Kasshu. Now you all heard the story of how he won the 13th Gundam Fight, but you also might have heard of the tragicicy that was of his partner Rain Mikamura. Yes, it is true, about 4 years ago she left because of unknown reasons, but thanks to a handful of the most experienced private investigators we have found Rain's current location. Now I have informed Domon about this and if he agrees, I shale tell him where she is as long as he wins all of his battles." Having said this Prime Minister Karato looked over to Domon who looked deep in thought. After a moment, he slow nodded his head, agreeing to the deal.

At that moment it seemed like my whole world was collapsing around me.

"No, no, no, NO!" I whispered. "This can't be happening, it isn't true," I whispered.

It seemed Minh noticed I was about to have a total melt down, because the next thing I knew I was out of the crowds and sitting on a stone bench in a little park.

"How could this have happened Minh? I was so careful!" I exclamined as I placed my masked face into my hands.

"It's ok Rain," he said placing his arms around me. "He's probably just lying."

"And if they do know something?" I asked.

"Then it looks like we're playing ninja tonight," He said grinning.

And I couldn't help, but grin back.

* * *

"Have you reached the target yet?" Minh asked over the radio transmission that was implanted in my ear.

"Not yet," I whispered.

"I can't believe you're actually breaking into the Prime Minister's office!" Lien yelled over the transmission.

I winced at the sudden outburst before I reported back

"You have to understand Lien, they might have information about that could put **ALL **of us in danger," I whispered back.

"But did you have to sneak in at the dead of night?" she asked.

"Yes because one: I'll be able to blend in more, two: this is when security is at its lowest, and three: I wanted to try out these new heels, which by the way they're flippin amazing looking." I commented.

**(If you want to know what she looks like, Rain's dressed in all balck wearing a cameo, skinny jeans and Erin Leatherette Buckle Boot from forever 21)  
**

For a moment I thought the transmission was lost because no one reported back until

"**YOU'RE SNEAKING INTO THE PRIME MINSTER OF NEO-JAPAN'S OFFICE BEAUSE YOU WANTED TO TRY ON NEW SHOES?!?!?!" **Lien screamed as I winced at her huge outburst.

Not wanting to deal with this anymore, I informed them I was going dark.

"Wait, Rain don't you dare!" Lien yelled as I plucked the earphone out.

"Now where were we?" I asked myself as I slowly made my way down the dark hallway. As was about to make my way around the corner which would have lead me to my destination I heard hushed voices discussing something.

Flatting myself to the wall, I slowly peered around the corner. It seemed God was against me because standing there to my demise was none other than Domon and Prime Minister Karato talking.

I tried to listen in on what they were discussing, but all a heard was 'Rain', 'Discovered to be', and 'search will continue' before they started their way down the hallway which sadly I was located. Not wanting to be caught trespassing especially by Domon, for he stilled looked pissed after the 'dislocating of the jaw' incident; I quickly and quietly made my escape. Looking around I found lonely looking door, to my surprise after a twist of the handle was found to be unlocked.

Like a shadow I slipped into the pitch black room. Leaning against the door, I listened for Domon and Karato to pass, and when they finally did I let out a silent breath.

And that's when the hair in the back of my head stood up. Slowly turning around, I faced a figure in black that was making its way towards me. Flattening myself against the doorframe, I prepared myself for a fight when the lone figure stepped in front of the moonlight which flooded the room from the giant glass window.

It seemed the whole world stopped for there, standing in front of me was none other than Schwarz Bruder.

And if that wasn't enough, the first words out of his mouth was

"Hello Rain."

* * *

**GASP!!! Cliffhanger!! And yes you will have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens next! So until next time ciao!**

**REVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
